


Wake up

by Imoutofhere27



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Bubbline is my otp, F/F, I Don't Even Know, I can't believe bubbline only has 900 something fics, I like how I spellled obsidian wrong, I wrote this after watching obsidiian, I wrote this in one day because I was bored, I'm alive, It should be 1000 + fics, This is a three shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:14:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28224456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imoutofhere27/pseuds/Imoutofhere27
Summary: Domestic Bubbline in Marceline's house on a random day.
Relationships: Princess Bubblegum/Marceline
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

Marceline was asleep when Bubblegum came into the room.

“Hey, Marcy it’s time to wake up! Get your butt over here !”

“ Bon Bon, come here.” 

“Marcy don’t make me come over there.” 

Marceline proceeds to sigh but doesn’t move. 

Bubblegum comes over to the bed and proceeds to drag Marceline out of bed.

“ Bonnie stay with me in bed and we could cuddle all day”

As Marceline says this she wraps her arms around Bubblegum’s waist to drag her into bed.

“ Marceline! It’s important, now get your butt out of bed now!

“Fine, It seems like the wifey is mad at me.” 

Marceline finally gets out of bed to change. By the time she goes downstairs, Bubblegum was already done with her food.

“Took you long enough.” Bubblegum says as she kisses her cheek. 

“So what are we going to do today ?”

“I was thinking we should do something together.”

“Like what?”

“Maybe writing a song of some sort?”

“Yeah , That's a good idea.”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

1 HOUR LATER

“Ughhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh”

“This is going nowhere.”

“ So what other ideas do you have Bon?”

“Well if writing a song isn’t going to work how about writing letters to each other.”

“I mean we have nothing else to do so why not?”

And so Marceline went upstairs and Bubblegum stayed downstairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yt channel: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC7RFIrf0UK1v55-PK5F7CrA


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A letter written by Marceline

Dear, Bonnie 

When I first saw you I couldn’t look at other people in the crowd, the only person I could set my eyes on was you. That's why by the time I finished singing one of my songs I threw that shirt at you. That was one of the best days of my life in a very long time. Before I met you, I was just this immortal punk vampire floating around the world without a purpose other than to entertain people. When we started dating, I finally found a place to stay and call home. But then you started to shut me out. Whenever I would try to talk to you or try to take you out on a date you would say that you were busy. I couldn’t handle it anymore. It hurt, I felt like I was nothing to you. I’m still scared that I’m not good enough for you and that you’ll leave me. I snapped and that’s why I sang Woke up because I was frustrated . But I didn’t actually mean anything I sang because you still mean everything to me and I still care about you. Whenever I performed that song in front of huge crowds, I would try looking for you .Those hundreds of years without you made me miserable because I didn’t have purpose anymore that's why I started dating him to make me feel better. Even when he treated me like trash at least I wasn’t alone anymore. But it made me even more miserable. When I got a call from Jake asking me for help to make you jealous of me I took the opportunity to mess with you through Finn. (Which was fun but also a very petty thing to do.) I didn’t expect to see your face again but there you were standing at the balcony looking at me with anger. It made my undead heart hurt .I thought I moved on but I didn’t. But I guess fate had other plans because we met again . This time I sang, I’m just your problem. I wanted to voice my frustration about my feelings towards you. I wanted to move on but I couldn’t because I love you. After I found out that you still kept the shirt I gave you, I wanted to repair our relationship. I still felt insecure about myself and I still thought that you didn’t care about me. But you proved me wrong. When you told me you gave the shirt to that witch, I was shocked, that shirt meant so much to you but you did it so I could have Hambo back. We started to get close again. I started to realize that I needed to grow up because I was still a messed up kid a thousand years later. You surprised me again by helping me grow up. Shortly after this we started dating again. It felt like we didn’t break up at all. I felt safe again. I felt loved again. I finally found my way back home. When you got crushed by one of Golb’s minions, I was scared that I lost you again. I was ready to blame myself for your death because I wasn’t there to protect you. You scared the filling out of me. But you were safe . When we kissed I just felt safe. It didn’t matter what happened to us because we had each other. All I know is that I love you and I am so happy I get to spend the rest of eternity with you.

Love, Marceline


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A letter Written by Princess Bubblegum.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> announcement: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28695540  
> Yt channel : https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC7RFIrf0UK1v55-PK5F7CrA

Dear, Marcy 

When you threw that shirt at me I just fell down the rabbit hole that is love. I was so happy. I didn’t feel alone anymore. Don’t get me wrong I love all of my candy citizens but that’s nothing compared to how much I love you. Even with my people I felt so alone for hundreds of years, until you showed up. It was different, it scared me. When we started dating the first time I was happy but I felt anxious. How can a girl like you love me? I kept driving myself crazy by asking myself these questions. l tried to use science to explain what love is but now I know even science cannot explain love. The candy kingdom started to grow rapidly. They were producing at a large rate. I buckled under the stress. I wished I explained why I pushed you away but I did not say anything. I wanted to stay strong for my people. After all responsibility demands sacrifice. So I sacrificed my time to them but in turn I pushed you away. I regret it. I know that I hurt you and I’m sorry for that. When you sang Woke up I was infuriated and I couldn’t get past my pride to admit that I was wrong. When we broke up, I started to become a tyrant because I did not want my people to suffer after so many disasters. I was obsessed with protecting them. I fell from grace. My people still adored me because they couldn’t see through me like you. My ego was so big that I liked it when people worshipped me. I fell into darkness. I fell into madness. On one fateful night, I saw your face again. I did not think I would see you again. I was still angry because you were the only one that questioned my methods of ruling my kingdom. I did not want to see you but you kept coming back into my life through Finn and Jake. I didn’t want to see you again because it would remind me of my past mistakes. When you sang I’m just your problem, it woke me up. Now I know that I hurt you. I felt exposed. I still wore that shirt you gave me because I missed you. You were everything to me, You are everything to me. We slowly started to get close again. When we visited Maja to get Hambo back I did not hesitate to give the shirt because I knew Hambo was important to you. It was also a way for me to say sorry. When you came to me to get rid of your vampirism, I was scared, Not because of the side effects, I was scared that you would die. I didn’t want you to leave me. One day, when I was looking through my closet I noticed that my sweater was missing. Then you told me you stole it because you wanted me to be close to you. I started to get busy because of the gum war. I didn’t want this to be a repeat of the past. However you understood why I was busy. Both of us were mature enough to communicate with each other. I guess both of us grew up. I will admit that I was scared that something would happen to me or you on the battlefield. This letter is my apology for not communicating to you in the past. I’m regretful of what happened but I’m happy we found each other again.

Love, Bonnibel


End file.
